


Oh Danny Boy

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [19]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: As Peggy walked down the hall toward her and Daniel’s bedroom, she heard singing.





	Oh Danny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'lullaby'.

As Peggy walked down the hall toward her and Daniel’s bedroom, she heard singing. Following the sound, she found her husband in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair with their newborn son in his arms.

She stood in the doorway, just out of Daniel’s line of sight, as he softly sang the loveliest melody:

 _But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_  
_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow_  
_I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_  
_Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so_

She suspected Daniel had a good singing voice, just from hearing him hum from time to time, but she didn’t realize how good it was. No wonder Michael was drifting off to sleep, his father’s smooth voice continuing:

 _But if you come, and all the flowers are dying_  
_And I am dead, as dead I well may be_  
_You'll come and find the place where I am lying_  
_And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me_

She leaned against the doorframe, unable to keep a happy sigh from escaping.

He looked over at her, a sheepish smile on his face. “I know his name is Michael, but Daniel is his middle name, so it still counts.”

She approached them, kneeling next to the chair. She brushed a hand through Michael’s dark, wispy hair. He was just a week old, so small but already feisty. Just like his parents.

Michael smacked his tiny lips and turned his head, appearing to snuggle closer to his father. Peggy settled her hand on Daniel’s good thigh and leaned her head against his arm.

“My father used to sing this to me,” Daniel said. “It’s one of my favorite songs, though I suppose it’s not a very happy one.”

“It’s beautiful.” 

And she wasn’t just talking about the song.


End file.
